


Рассветная песня

by essilt, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Historical RPF, Lion in Winter (1968)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Алиенора побеждает за отсутствием врага
Relationships: Eleanor of Aquitaine/Henry Plantagenet
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Рассветная песня

В конце концов Алиенора побеждает за отсутствием врага. Умирая, Генри теряет хладнокровие. Солнце иссушает его, а Ричард и Филипп торжествуют.

— Он едва мог усидеть на лошади во время переговоров, — утверждает Ричард при последней встрече. — Он признал поражение перед смертью. То, что Джон публично поддержал меня, стало ударом, от которого он уже не оправился.

Алиенору это не радует. Не предсказуемое предательство сыновей убило Генри. Мало удовлетворения в знании, что он побежден летней жарой и гнойными язвами.

— Я все еще помню Рождество, когда вы втроем были против него в подвале. Вы все боялись одинокого старика.

Ричард не отрицает.

— Только вас он не запугал.

Алиенора не уверена, что это правда, но она всегда больше страшилась потерять Генри, чем хотела заполучить его.

Ричард поручает ей править Англией, пока будет в Крестовом походе, и Алиенора рада чем-то занять свой ум. Никто из них не знает иного занятия, кроме войны, а она сейчас нуждается в мире. Ее самый дорогой противник ушел.

Наконец-то свободная от Генри, порой она жаждет плена.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с английского. Оригинал здесь  
> https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/609229


End file.
